


如若他們有伴靈

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Short One Shot, soulmate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: If they have Daemons
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	如若他們有伴靈

**Author's Note:**

> 看完一個TOS伴靈AU的亢奮產物,沒有後續。

假期的學院草地非常寧靜，趁著大部分學生還未回到校園，Spock坐在樹蔭下閲讀資料，舊金山的璀璨陽光和夏日海風是值得欣賞的。

「嘿！兄弟，停下來！我們要遲到了！」

獨坐的Spock抬頭，為不遠處奔跑的一隻獅子和金髮人類的噪音皺眉。他不承認自己帶著一點可惜之情，但那突然出現的躍動金光擾亂了他的平靜。為與他無關的事情而煩燥是不合邏輯的，他或許可藉此空檔去進餐。身穿瓦肯長袍的休假教官拿起PADD，在準備離開前確認今天的行程。原本懶洋洋地趴在枝杈上的黑豹敏捷地沿樹幹跑下，優雅地坐在瓦肯人腳邊，尾巴緩緩搖擺，輕鬆得彷彿他不知道那躁動的獅子是為他們而來。

Spock知道他的伴靈的感應力非比尋常，還能同時打贏兩個瓦肯人，於是他安坐於原位（同時是一隻狂奔獅子的目的地），查看通訊器，準備回覆Pike艦長的午膳邀請。然後他被一隻毛茸茸的獅子撲倒了。

他的臉埋在金黃鬃毛裡，他的手摸上了獅子的頸部，卻被自家伴靈輕咬了一口。獅子似乎不知道他差點成為第一隻被瓦肯神經捏的實驗伴靈，興奮地舔上手掌在他身上滑動的尖耳精靈。

「天啊！阿斯蘭，你又想被關進監牢裡嗎！我很對不起，真的，請不要叫安全人員。對不起。」  
瓦肯人從一片金光中抬眼，眼前的人類的光芒卻比他的伴靈更耀眼，金髮在陽光下閃爍，藍眼泛著誠懇的焦急，他單手拉著獅子的鬃毛，另一手伸向他。

Spock不知道為什麼自己的眼睛構造能輕易適應沙漠生活，卻讓他在這個地球人的面前感到眩目失神，他本能地握上對方的手，在指尖相碰的一刻，黑豹和他同時說：「t'hy'la。」


End file.
